


My Hero

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Set after series 3 finale. Danny is lost and then found.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post on Livejournal back on 2010. Thanks to the lovely lukadreaming for the beta, any remaining mistakes are mine.

After too many crappy months of forced camping in the past, Danny was so happy to see people appearing through the newly re-opened anomaly that he just ran to them grinning manically. New faces, fully armed and wary, but Danny recognised immediately the one leading the team and felt a pang of sheer happiness.

“My hero!” said Danny, and he just lunged forward, kissing Becker with exultant gratitude.

Danny heard some gasps coming from the soldiers, but no surprise could compare with his, as he felt Becker’s tongue slip between his lips. Not that he was going to complain, though.

 

-


End file.
